This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Integral to the COBRE CETI program are two core facilities, the Molecular Biology Core (MBF) and the Controlled Environment Facility. Both facilities offer state-of-the-art equipment for COBRE CETI researchers as well as students, faculty and visiting researchers wishing to conduct experiments using modern molecular methods and/or requiring precise environmental control. The facilities are staffed by one full-time Research Scientist who is partially COBRE supported and two Research Assistants who are supplied by the Department of Biology. These staff are available to help users in running facility equipment as well as assist with data analysis.